Chapter 20
This is the twentieth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Jinghua recognises the woman as Huaya in an altered form. Yinzhe arrives to meet the new soul image where he reveals himself as the Yangming master's soul image, and now the demon king of this mountain. Appearances * Yang Jinghua * Yin Huaya * Yinzhe * Duanmu Xi (not seen but mentioned) Plot Synopsis Stunned to see a super cute girl, Jinghua finds her familiar and wonders if they have met before. As he contemplates her facial features thoughts on whether it is fate come to mind, a lovely encounter with a woman on a rooftop.Page 1 Changing his attitude, Jinghua decides that at times like this he should act more cool. Sitting as such he says sorry, right now he just wants to be a quiet bishonen. Huaya is incensed, demanding to know what a goofball is doing pretending to be cool. He asserts that he is no goofball, just too lazy to be serious. This is before being walloped across the face by Huaya’s leaf umbrella as she orders him to stop with his rubbish and to hurry up and come with her, does he know how hard it is to stay in that form.Page 2 It dawns on Jinghua that with the rude way of talking, the leaf above her head, lily petal like umbrella to her tsundere expression, he pieces it together. Pointing he calls her out as that ‘ginseng loli girl’ who got defeated by him. Huaya is not impressed, flinging her parasol at him she clarifies that it’s earth spirit, not ginseng. Adding further to get rid of the defeated by me” part.Page 3 Looking at the tall woman with long green hair before him, Jinghua asks if this is her original form. He asks what the heck is this appearance and whether she thinks she is an artistic teen girl, or walking along the road of becoming a mature lady. Exasperated, Huaya tells him to stop with the comments, being the way she is now is the only way she can get past the Duanmu house holds protection barrier. Flicking his wrist, Jinghua tells her to not be shy she actually looks pretty nice like this. Huaya is taken with the idea, before instantly reverting back to her outraged front telling him that is not the problem. He should not change the subject and to hurry up and come with her, someone wants to meet him.Pages 4-5 Checking his ears after the shouting, Jinghua asks for her to please excuse him he is unable to follow that order. It is not that he is willing to go with her, he literally cannot since he is unable to be more than sixty metres away from this building. Calmly asking if she has got it is met with confusion from Huaya. Before she can ask him the question she had in mind they are both suddenly joined by a long red haired man in white clothing. Squatting on the rooftop, he speaks to himself that this is why. Looking at Jinghua before him, he laughs as it is like he said before that the new soul image will not be anything much, and that Huaya did not believe him.Pages 5-7 Apprehensive, Jinghua asks who he is. ignoring the question Yinzhe has been watching the rings, they are on right but it is no wonder he did not feel anything. Looming over Jinghua, he tells him that if it was not for the spirit binding ring his power level is so low Yinzhe cannot even feel it. Daunted to a greater extent Jinghua can discern the darkness Yinzhe is made of. He feels totally different from those other demons and he can only reiterate his question of who he is.Pages 7-8 Focusing on Jinghua again, Yinzhe is able to tell that a distance restriction has been applied to Jinghua. He says aloud that these are only used when the chained up servants ability to survive by themselves is low, or if the owner does not trust their loyalty are reasons to make a barrier like this. Yinzhe takes Jinghua’s hand into his own to survey the spirit binding bands. Asking Jinghua which type he would be, whether he has received a nice treatment for the weak or is it that his owner does not even simply trust him.Pages 9-10 Coming out of his fearful state, Jinghua pulls his arm away asking who the heck is he, and privately wondering how does this person know all this. Once again ignored, he watches as Yinzhe turns to Huaya telling her not to worry, the new spirit shadow is not scary at all. He does not have a place in Duanmu Xi’s heart, and so little Huaya can still have a chance if she works hard.Page 11 Watching the exchange, Jinghua thinks Yinzhe has the aura of a human, but this merciless atmosphere. He wonders whether it could be demonic aura. Rising to his feet Jinghua asks them both what they want. Huaya is aggrieved, asking how dare he why is Jinghua not bowing after seeing master Yinzhe. She asks him if he even knows that the whole mountain is his, he is the demon king.Page 12 Right to some extent at recongnising the aura, Jinghua is then spoken at by Yinzhe. He heard that Jinghua is an exorcist, so he should be able to tell that Yinzhe is a thousand year old fox demon. Yet some higher-class spirits also know that he used to be the Yangming masters soul image.Page 13 Shocked at the revelation, Jinghua remains seated on the rooftop as Yinzhe darkly shares that now he is the king of this mountain.Pages 14-15 Notes and Trivia * Huaya can change her form to appear older and taller for a time, and is what is needed to enter the barrier. * Yinzhe has entered the compound and found Jinghua. Chapter Twenty Images References Navigation Category:Media Category:Manhua